1. Field
Example embodiments relate to organic light emitting display apparatuses having reduced non-display regions, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device displays information such as images and characters using light generated from an organic layer therein. In the organic light emitting display apparatus, light is generated by combination of holes from an anode and electrons from a cathode occurred at the organic layer between the anode and the cathode. In comparison to various display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display (PDP) device, and a field emission display (FED) device, the organic light emitting display device has several advantages such as wide viewing angle, high response time, thin thickness, and low power consumption, such that the organic light emitting display is widely employed in various electrical and electronic apparatuses.
The OLED device is divided into a display region and a non-display region. The non-display region typically includes a first region for receiving a peripheral circuit to control organic light emitting structures, and a second region for receiving a seal to encapsulate the organic light emitting structures. Research has been conducted to reduce the non-display region.